Romance Was a Forgone Conclusion
by patronsaintofdirtyfilthylovers
Summary: A collection of song based one-shots featuring all of your favorite p&f couples.
1. Whatever it Takes

_Whatever it Takes- Lifehouse_

"Isabella," She heard her mom call her from downstairs "Phineas is here"  
>She practically sprinted downstairs, it wasn't often Phineas came over without Ferb.<br>"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" She asked when she got to the door  
>"Hey Isabella, can I talk to you in private?" Phineas scratched his ear like he always did when he was nervous<br>"Of course!" Isabella stepped out onto the porch shutting the door behind her. Phineas decided to get right to the point  
>"Isabella, Ferb told me you like me" Isabella's face turned bright red and her grin faded.<br>"Phineas! You weren't suppost to find out this way!" Isabella was thoroughly embarrassed.  
>"I am so sorry Isabella! I didn't know I was hurting you but I swear ill do whatever it takes to make this okay because It's killing me" Phineas bit his lip<br>"Hey," Isabella smiled "It's alright. Don't be so hard on yourself"  
>" Its just...I-I know you deserve much better then me but I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have you..."<br>He trailed off not really sure were he was going with this, luckily Isabella did. She leaned into him, pressing her lips against his  
>"Consider yourself forgiven"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**This is my first attempt at writing Fan fiction so reviews are welcome! Please try to be nice though **


	2. The Only Exception

**A/N **

**If you haven't listened to this song you should look it up before reading this, it will really help the story sound better!**

* * *

><p><em>The Only Exception- Paramore<em>

Vanessa rolled over in the bed to face the man next to her. His green hair feel haphazardly over his still closed eyes, his lips parted slightly as he mumbled in his sleep. She smiled, wondering what he was dreaming about. She brushed his hair over his eyes and kissed his forehead gently. She climbed out of bed and slung her bag over her shoulder, forcing herself not to look back. She knew if she looked back now she would never leave. When she was 6 her mom left her father and she had seen her dad cry for the first time. She had promised herself she wouldn't get hurt like that, so why did she feel this way?  
>'I don't need someone else to make me happy' She thought stepping outside into the cold, but even as she thinks this her mind wonders back to the green haired boy. There was something about him that she just couldn't get out of her head, maybe it was his British accent, or his Intelligent eyes... She shook herself out of her daydream 'we had one good night together' she reasoned with herself 'It doesn't mean anything, it never does'<br>She walked to her car and started it quickly, she was about to back out when noticed something caught between her windshield wipers. She turned the car off curiously and got out. She pulled and expertly folded piece of paper from the windshield and opened it slowly. Inside three simple word were written, She looked up in surprise and saw Ferb standing outside his apartment door, barefoot and shirtless, he looked extremely uncomfortable but not because of the extreme cold. His eyes were wide and full of hope. If anyone had been standing there she wouldn't have hesitated getting back in the car and driving away, but this was just anybody. She let the slip of paper fall from her fingers as she threw her arms around Ferb neck. The paper fluttered to the ground where it lay open in the snow, _I love you._


	3. If it Kills Me

_If It Kills Me- Jason Mraz_

Stacy lay sprawled across her best friends bed. The summer sun filtered into the room, giving it a warm glow. The sounds of buzz saws and hammers could be heard faintly from outside the window. Stacy rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pink sheets, Candace had run off to get her mom after several phone calls failed to bring her home. Stacy figured she had at least 20 minutes before she returned, She wished Candace would hurry. She didn't like being left alone with just her thoughts. They made her sick but she didn't know how to stop them  
><em>How long can I go on like this? <em>she thought, her face still buried in Candace's pillows. _She got along with Candace so much better then Jeremy._  
>She had been dealing with Candace's insanity for years before Jeremy showed up. She deserves her more. Why was Jeremy so special? Stacy had been asking that question ever since Candace had admitted to having a crush on him. She knew the answer already, he was a boy.<br>"Can you believe it?" Candace burst angrily into the room "The entire Ice Cream parlor just disappeared!"  
>"Oddly enough I can believe that" Stacy said. Candace flopped down in the bed next to her and let out a huge sigh. They lay there for a long time both lost in their thoughts. Stacy knew this internal strafe wasn't healthy for her, anyone who knew Isabella could tell you that.<br>"Hey Candy, can I talk to you about something?" Stacy said boldly. She felt like she might explode. Candace recognized the look in her friends eyes  
>"Oh! I know what this is about!" Candace said rolling over to face her friend. wStacy blushed violently<br>"Y-You do?" Admittedly she was relived, maybe she wouldn't have to explain after all  
>"Of course I do!" Candace said excitedly "You like someone!" Stacy realized her imagination had runway with her again, Candace knew nothing. Stacy dropped her eyes to the side<br>"Yeah, you figured me out"  
>"Well aren't you going to tell me who it is?" Candace shook Stacy's shoulders as if that would force the answer out of her.<br>"Not yet" Stacy mumbled much to Candace disappointment. After all they had been through she still couldn't tell her and at that moment she swore to herself she would find a way to Candace, even if it killed her.


	4. You Belong with Me

_You Belong with me- Taylor Swift_

The sounds of gun fire ripped through the air and helicopter propellers could be heard over head. A grenade exploded somewhere in the distance.  
>"Bet you wish you had Ferb now!" Isabella smirked as she focused her cross-hairs directly on her target and pulled the trigger.<br>"Dang it Isabella!" Phineas threw his remote down as his screen replayed the shot "How do you do that?"  
>"Natural talent" She smiled, her fingers were still flying over the buttons of the remote. It was a normal Tuesday night, Phineas and Isabella where sitting in his living room playing <em>Black Ops<em> and blasting _Love Handle _from Phineas's huge stereo, empty soda cans and half eaten bags of chips littered the floor.  
>"Wanna play again?" Isabella asked as the game ended<br>"Sure! You know the more we play the more likely I am to beat you" Phineas said in his famous 'matter of fact' tone. Isabella snickered  
>"Yeah I'll believe it when I see it" Phineas was about to reply when he heard his phone buzz.<br>"Hey baby!" Phineas's face lit up as he answered the phone "I'm just hanging out with Isabella" he paused listening to the person on the other end of the call "Because she better at Black ops" Phineas and Isabella both laughed but his smiled faded quickly "I was just joking!" Phineas said helplessly into the mouth piece. Isabella didn't need to hear the other side of conversation to know it was Phineas's girlfriend on the phone. Her name is Tori, she is one of those super pretty, fake, cheerleader type girls, that made Isabella sick. Isabella couldn't stand Tori, not only because she was dating Phineas but also because she was so wrong for him. Phineas deserved someone smart, someone who appreciated his creativity, who laughed at his jokes and listened to his kind of music, Tori was none of those things.  
>"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Phineas hung up, frowning slightly<br>"Everything okay?" Isabella asked sincerely  
>"Yeah," Phineas replied quickly but he didn't look okay "Hey, wanna go for a walk? I need to clear my head."<br>"Good idea!" Isabella jumped off the couch and slipped her sneakers on. 5 minutes later they were walking toward Danville park.  
>"Hey what happened with Tori?"<br>"Nothing..." Phineas kept his head down. Isabella wished she could see him smile. She remembered how he use to smile all the time but it was growing less and less frequent.  
>"Oh come on!" Isabella said determined to cheer him up "You can tell me anything! Remember?"<br>"She's just mad I'm going to that Love Handle concert next week without her" Phineas sighed  
>"I thought she hated Love Handle."<br>"She does." Isabella frowned, this is exactly why she hated Tori, She made Phineas feel bad even though he didn't do anything wrong.  
>"Hey, remember that girl Ferb meet at the Betty's concert?" Isabella asked hoping to get a laugh out of him.<br>"You mean the one that was totally obsessed with him?"  
>"That's the one" Phineas laughed remembering the incident.<br>"I thought she was going to follow him home!"  
>"I know! Me too!" They reached the park and sat down on a bench still laughing at Ferbs expense. <em>This is how it should be, <em>Isabella thought, _Why doesn't he see that? _All she can do for now is wait for the day Phineas realizes they are meant to be together.


	5. Love Like Woe

_Love Like Woe- The Ready Set_

_"_Sorry Jeremy! I gotta bust my brothers!" Candace took off running in the direction of her house.  
>"Sure Candace, I'll call you later" Jeremy said mostly to himself since she was long gone. His friends often asked why he dealt with Candace's obsessive compulsive behaviour and he sometimes wondered that himself, like now, she had taken off after receiving a call from Phineas asking if she had seen his blow torch, leaving him to pick up their half eaten picnic stuff but she was so sweet, when he could get her alone, and it was obvious she liked him at least as much as he liked her, and that kind of focus has to count for something, right? Still sometimes he felt like she was going to fast for him, he wished more then anything that she would stop for one day and they could just talk like a normal couple, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so the best he could do is try to keep up. Jeremy pulled out his cellphone and dialed Coltrane's number.<br>"Hey dude, whats up?" Jeremy asked when he picked up "Candace left me stranded at the park again, can you come get me?"  
>"Again? That's the 3rd time this week!" Coltrane was noticeably annoyed.<br>"What can I say dude?" Jeremy paused trying to find the words, but nothing could quite capture his feelings. Luckily Coltrane didn't need an explaination.  
>"Alright, be there soon" He said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I love this songs to pieces :) and it's kinda the perfect song for Candace and Jeremy!**

**Also I'm getting some major writers block, so if you have any ideas for songs please feel free to suggest them! Thanks**


	6. A Daydream Away

_A Daydream Away- All Time Low_

_Doesn't matter when we get back, to doing what we do. 'Cause right now could last forever. Just as long as I'm with you._

Phineas looked up from his position on the floor. A ridiculous grin was plastered to his angular face.  
>"What are you smiling at?" Isabella asked laughing a little at his deranged expression.<br>"I can just tell this is going to be the best summer ever!" Phineas was still beaming ecstatically as he finished the rest of his homework  
>Isabella agreed half-heartily. Their was only two weeks left of school and everyone was thrilled. Summer meant Phineas and his step-brother Ferb would begin building again. Isabella knew that also meant Phineas' attention was be divided between her and whatever crazy project they were doing that day. She would have to try twice as hard to talk to him. Isabella tried not to think about that yet. She still had two weeks with him which was really all that mattered.<p>

_We would go out on the weekend, to escape our busy lives._

"Some party, huh?" The now 18 year old Phineas said drunkenly. Isabella, who was half dragging him upstairs, nodded. Phineas was taking five AP classes this year and, even though Isabella was not particularly happy about carrying him upstairs, he deserved a break. As soon as they made it to Isabella's bed Phineas was out cold. Isabella pulled off his shoes and changed into her own pajamas before climbing into bed next to him. It was a good call, letting him stay at her house. There was no way he would have made it all the way to his house. Isabella lay for a while listening to his heart beat steadily next to her ear. She feel asleep that night wondering if she would ever get the chance to hear it again.

_We never stood a chance out there. Shooting love in real-time_

Twenty seven year old Isabella pulled up in front of the large white church. She found her seat next to Ferb quickly and sat down just as the music started to play. She hadn't realized she was that late. Phineas was already standing at the alter, beaming like he had when they were kids, as his bride walked down the aisle. Isabella knew she never had a chance with Phineas, not really. She tired to be happy for him, she really did, but she couldn't. She would always just be a friend to him and she would always love him. The thing that kept her from crying as the young woman dressed in white took her place next to Phineas was the promise of daydreams yet to come.

_I'll keep you a daydream away. Just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose._


	7. Hello

**A/N Ferbella. I literally wrote this in the 3 and a half minuets it takes to listen to the song. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello by Lionel Richie<em>

Waking up, again, to the sounds of her footsteps on the stairs. Her voice wafting from the hall or maybe it was left over from the dreams. I manage to catch a glimpse of her pass my room. Her hair glittered in the light filtering in through the windows. I bit my lip in an effort to keep from shouting out to her. People always wonder why I don't talk much, this is why. Everyday I wonder if Phineas will finally figure out Isabella's feelings for him, and everyday I wonder if she will figure out how I feel. I half wish she would since I can never find the words myself. Hello That's as far as I've gotten to telling her. In my mind I've told her time and time again how much I care but why was it so hard to vocalize? I hear her voice from down the hall. I wish I could hear what she was saying. Was Phineas unintentionally ignoring her again or was he on the brink of discovery. Once he figures it out It won't matter how well I could articulate my feelings, she would be gone forever. I wish I could just ask her how to win her heart because I haven't got a clue. I wish I could just ask her if I had a chance. I wish I could tell her I loved her. But I can't so I satisfy myself by dreaming it's me, not Phineas, she's looking for.


	8. Robot Love

**A/N I will be the first to admit this is kinda stupid but it was insanly fun to write. Also This will make a lot more sense if you listen to the song or at least look up the lyrics! Enjoy XD**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Robot Love- Allison Iraheta<em>

"Hey Izzy," Phineas called from our shared bedroom. "Have you seen my cell phone?"  
>I didn't say anything, even though I knew exactly where it was. His phone was in my hand, dangling over the sink I had filled with water. It would be so easy to let go.<br>"Isabella? What are you doing?" Phineas appeared beside me.  
>"What?" I swung around and hide the phone behind my back.<br>"Is that my phone?" He asked. His hands reached out hungrily for the device.  
>"Yeah." I sighed. I brought the phone out from behind my back and offered it to him "I just found it."<br>He snatched it from my fingers. "Thanks, Izzy. You ready to go? Our reservations are at 8."  
>"Yeah, go on down to the car I'll be right behind you." Phineas turned from the room, already typing out a new text message.<br>"Technology sucks." I complained to the sink as I drained it.  
>Phineas wasn't in the car like I asked him to met me. Instead he was standing in the living room, pressing buttons frantically.<br>"Hey, Izzy." He said, not bothering to look up from his gadget. "Do you think you could drive? I'm kinda in the middle of a game here."  
>"Sure." I said through gritted teeth. I didn't speak to him the entire way to the restaurant, not that he noticed. He was to busy with whatever it was he was doing on his phone. All through dinner the buzz of text messages assaulted out conversations and brought me to the edge of my sanity. Phineas was so plugged in I'm not sure he heard a word I said all night. It was all I could do to keep from throwing his phone across the restaurant. I fantasized about drowning all his computers Mp3's and cell phones as we drove home.<br>"Well," Phineas said as we arrived home. "My phones almost dead so I think I'll be heading to bed now."  
>"Alright." I growled. Now his phone was determining his sleeping patterns. You have got to be kidding me. I lay beside Phineas until he fell asleep. As soon as I heard his snore I snuck out of bed and over the the closet where Phineas kept a baseball bat in case of emergency. I gathered as much technology as I could fine and threw it into the backyard.<br>"No more robot!" I swung my bat into the pile. The sound of shattering of the screens felt good so I swung again. "Give me my baby back!"  
>After several more swings I snuck back into bedroom. I snuggled close to Phineas and kissed him. I knew he would hate me in the morning but right now he was all mine.<p> 


	9. Better Than I Know Myself

**A/N Backstory time! So yesterday at about 6:45 am I downloaded the newest Adam Lambert single. It was love at first...er...sound? At about the same time I became obsessed with a pairing adorably nicknamed b2 (Baljeet and Buford). I decided that these two MUST met, and thus this fic was born! **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Better Than I Know Myself- Adam Lambert<em>

Baljeet was yelling again. It was so hard to take him seriously with that thick accent and ridiculous pitch. His dark curls bounced playfully as he continued his shouts. I couldn't even remember what I had done to piss him off this time, but judging from the shade of red his face was turning it was bad. He was probably the only person in the world who looked cute when shouting. I hated being so mean to him, but if I didn't beat up on him I wouldn't be able to control myself. I had long given up the whole _I'm not gay_ speech and accepted who I was. I just wasn't ready to tell anyone. It had taken a long time to develop my rep. and I wasn't ready to give that up.  
>"Buford! Are you even listening to me?" Baljeet scolded.<br>"Hm?" I said, dazed. "No, no I wasn't."  
>"Well that is just great. Why do you hate me so much anyway?"<br>"Huh? Hate you?" I screw my face in confusion.  
>"Yes, 'hate me'. I've never done anything to you and yet you continue to make my life miserable."<br>"I don't mean to." I admit.  
>"What does that mean." Baljeet asked. I didn't answer and I watched the annoyance in Baljeet's eyes grow. "You are the most annoying, pig-headed selfish person I have ever met."<p>

That last comment cut deep, especially since it was true. "I know. I'm sorry."

"S-Sorry?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. You got a problem with that?" I stood up and pushed my finger into his chest. He cowered in fear. I exhaled slowly and counted to 10 before dropping my hands to the side and stepping away from him.

"No, no problem," Baljeet said suspiciously. "And apology accepted. I guess."

"I just need you to know," I looked at his seriously and waited until I was sure he was listening. "I don't hate you. I never want you to think I hate you." I bit my lip, considering my next words carefully. "I'm lost without you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN The end feels forced which is never a good thing. As my favorite author, John Steinbeck, once wrote; "one should let the stories crawl in by themselves." I still think over all the story turned out pretty well. Review and let me know what you think, be honest. I can take it.**


	10. Paper heart

**A/N By some miracle I don't have any homework tonight! To celebrate I decided to write this short little fic based on my latest obsession. David Cook. If you haven't heard him, shame on you! He's amazing. I posted the lyrics to this song at the bottom because I'm in love with them...Can one be in love with lyrics? I guess so... Oh, one last thing, I'm typing this just after slamming my finger in a door so excise any grammatical/spelling errors :) thank ya!**

**Disclaimer: I own a probably unhealthy amount of Phineas and Ferb merchandise and an iPod which has every song David Cook has ever sung on it but I do not own them or their lyrics. Sadness... **

* * *

><p>Paper heart by David Cook.<p>

The still air between us hung with words we never should have said and even more with the ones we should have. I searched for the ones to make it better but i knew they didn't exist so I watched her leave in silence. Each step she took away from me was like a knife to the heart. Leaving gaping holes in my soul through which all the love I had held inside drained away. _Fine,_ I think, _Just fine. I don't need it anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow that was very short! ..more like a drabble then a real fic... I like it though cuz it doesn't tell you who it's about :) I wrote it with a certain couple in mind but I want to know who YOU think it's about. I know thats kinda lame but I'm really into the psychology of peoples thought processes and i think it would be interesting to see how many different couple I could get! PLEASE review! PM me if you want to know who I was thinking about! Thanks!**

_I can feel in the evening air all the words I want to say_  
><em>But I can tell as you turn to leave that they wouldn't make you stay<em>  
><em>Overhead the lights come on and suddenly I see<em>  
><em>That glow is gonna guide you home wherever that may be<em>

_What use is a paper heart, when you're stuck in the rain, stuck in the rain_  
><em>'Cause all the love that I hold inside; feel it washin' away, washin' away<em>  
><em>Let it fall, take it all, 'cause I'm so tired of feelin' everything<em>  
><em>So damn me and my paper heart in this pouring rain<em>

_I could watch as you fade away, but I hold on to the pain_  
><em>In these arms that just let you go; on these lips that said your name<em>  
><em>Couldn't know it would hurt this hard to hear you close that door<em>

_So punch a hole in my paper heart 'cause I don't need it anymore_

_What use is a paper heart, when you're stuck in the rain, stuck in the rain_  
><em>'Cause all the love that I hold inside; feel it washin' away, washin' away<em>  
><em>Let it fall, take it all, 'cause I'm so tired of feelin' everything<em>  
><em>So damn me and my paper heart in this pouring rain<em>

_'Cause all the love that I hold inside; feel it washin' away..._

_What use is a paper heart, when you're stuck in the rain, stuck in the rain_  
><em>'Cause all the love that I hold inside; feel it washin' away, washin' away<em>  
><em>Let it fall, take it all, 'cause I'm so tired of feelin' everything<em>  
><em>So damn me and my paper heart in this pouring rain<em>


End file.
